


Angel infiel

by DeannaW98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Devotion, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: El pecado de adorar un dios mortal





	Angel infiel

Escuchas su risa inundar la habitación, sabes que está mal esconderte en la oscuridad para observarlo, admirarlo, adorar lo que es el, parte de la gran creación de tu padre.

Es un ser imperfecto, es el defecto más hermoso. Sabes que no debes merodear, pero te resulta imposible no hacerlo, él es adictivo, te atreves a considerar que es incluso mejor que cualquier fantasía que resida en tu cielo. 

Sabes que incorrecto es amarlo, pero no te importa. Debería importarte.

Dean Winchester. Pronunciar su nombre se siente correcto, se siente seguro. También se siente pagano, se siente infiel, porque lo es. Es impuro, porque lo dices con devoción, lo dices cargado de puro fervor. Sabes que es perverso lo que sientes, pero no puedes detenerlo.

Escuchas su nombre de boca de los demás ángeles, el cielo habla sobre él, sabes que hablan, pero no puedes escucharles su voz es más fuerte, es más clara, más demandante y te importa más. Eso te preocupa.

Dean está sucio, es corrupto, es frágil y se derrumban dentro de sí mismo. Lo conoces bien sabes que al tocarlo fuiste condenado, sabes que te salpico su pecado, y aun así, sigues estando a su lado, porque es el único que se siente correcto.

“Soy un monstruo” sientes a su alma decir. “Somos monstruos” completas en tu mente.

El amor no es absolución, es todo lo contrario es pecado. El que ama se ciega, devoto y eufórico al objeto de su amor. Así lo sientes, amas a tu padre, amas a tus hermanos. Amas… al mayor de los Winchester, y si embargo es diferente, se siente corrosivo, es como beber veneno, te está hiriendo pero no puedes parar, porque también se siente necesario.

Nunca te intereso el contacto carnal humano. Aun así lo observas y te encuentras deseándolo, callado es invisible miras al cazador con una de sus habituales conquistas. Imaginas esas manos recorriéndote a ti, esa boca sobre la tuya, puedes imaginar el calor dominando tu cuerpo, imaginas tus gritos y como él los bebe de tus labios.

Te sientes enfermo, te sientes impuro. Eres una decepción, un cobarde, te abofeteas, te hieres, pero eso no para el deseo.

“Perdóname Padre, he pecado”

Eres otro creyente ciego, lo has aceptado. Sus rezos se escuchan fuerte en tu cabeza, su palabras te dominan, no deberías ir, aun así corres a su encuentro. Ya no eres un soldado, eres un perro de caza y él es tu amo.

Sus palabras te hieren, pero sabes que las mereces. No debiste amarlo, debiste purgar tus sentimientos, debiste dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, debiste seguir órdenes, debiste obedecer.

Debiste hacer muchas cosas, menos amarlo con adoración con que lo haces.

Él se volvió la cruz de tu pelea, se volvió tu mártir, y has intentado, sabes que lo has intentado, pero no lo consigues, no importa lo que el haga, nunca mancha tu imagen de él. No puede o ¿tú no puedes permitírselo?

“Todo lo he hecho por ti, permite también morir en tu nombre”

¿Cómo puede un ángel volverse pagano?, como puedes adorar a otro dios, no sabes cómo, más lo haces, un dios mortal, un dios roto, eres amante de su ser, eres devoto de su imagen.

Eres un ángel infiel enamorado de la obra de tu Señor.  
Sabes que un dios como el exige un sacrificio, tu eres ese sacrificio, si es necesario te darás muerte por tu propia mano y bajo su mirada expectante derramaras tu sangre.

“Una palabra tuya bastara para sanarme”

No eres su único fiel, no eres su único seguidor. Él es como el veneno, él es droga, probarlo es muerte, vida y resurrección.

Él es hambre y saciedad, lo sabes cuándo lo vez, lo sientes cuando te toca, muy superficialmente, es solo un roce y te siente completo.

“Déjame ser tuyo”, rezas en silencio en su nombre, quieres que te posea, quieres te ate a él, necesitas que te necesite. Eres patético, lo sabes.  
Eres caballero de ese Rey, eres su escudo y espada. Eres una herramienta más, porque así lo deseas.

Sus roces se vuelven caricias, tu imaginación cobra vida, tu fantasía se vuelve realidad. Sus manos te recorren, tus labios se vuelven prisioneros. Si antes había una mínima esperanza de huir, esta se ha ido. Te has entregado a tu dios, ya no hay manera de regresar.

Te sientes terrenal, tangible, te sientes vivo. No sabias que alguien como tú podría sentirse así, podría convertir la eternidad en algo tan etéreo.

“En tu nombre, encamino mis acciones”

Estas tan perdido en él, que no te das cuenta de que te has encontrado. Te ha quebrado y reconstruido tantas veces, que ya no te recuerdas, pero aun así te conoces.

Deja que tu dios de redima, cuéntale tus pecados deja que te reconstruya de nuevo, usando partes de el mismo. Deja derrame tu sangre, deja que mate tu miedo, deja que te amarre a sí mismo. Deja que sus rezos se vuelvan órdenes.

Castiel, permite que tu Dios te destruya, porque así es su amor.


End file.
